Is this the boy i thought i knew?
by Codaline
Summary: What happens when Sasuke becomes a cat and Naruto finds him? And what if Naruto is different than Sasuke thought he was?
1. Prologue

"Come kitty, kitty, Cooome kitty"

"_Kitty? Dobe there's no cat here."_Sasuke said when he heard the blonds voice.

"_Ooh_ you're adorable!"Naruto said while he picked the little black kitten up into his arms.

"_Wait, wait why is Naruto holding me? And how in Gods name is he able to do that? Wait WHY AM I SO SMALL?" _

Naruto looked at the kitten, who was making a lot of noise, and gently began stroking his fur. The small raven suddenly stopped his movements and let out a purr.

"_Oh dear heavens this feels so good, wait no, no, no I am not a cat and even if i am, I'm certainly not going to purr" _Sasuke felt as if he was losing all his pride not only was he lying in the bodes arms, he was still purring due to the blonds gentle touch.

When he felt Naruto move he made an attempt to escape only to be captured by another hand. When he looked up he saw a flash of pink.

"_Shit"_

"Ooh Naruto," The pink girl squealed "Where did you find her? Ooh please Naruto can i have her, please, please, pretty please?"

"_Her? HEY I'M STILL A DAMN BOY YOU KNOW" _Sasuke was glaring at her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," And he stole the little black cat back from her squeezing grip. "He's not a girl." pointing at Sasuke.

"Oh, well can I have him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was still glaring at the girl, and thought about it for a second.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but I'm gonna keep him, he reminds me of someone."


	2. Some new information

**Hey, I don't know if anyone has read the first chapter or even liked it. But I do want to finish this so if you're reading this feel free to leave a comment i would very much appreciate it.**

**Now on with the story ...**

When Sasuke was finally released he found himself in Naruto's apartment, well he thought so cause he had never actually been there.

Sasuke looked around the room and was surprised at what he found. He had a lot of orange and other bright colors expected but what he saw was completely different. The walls where warm brown and in the middle of the small room was a large dark sofa. There was a TV and a coffee table with various books on top. "_Naruto reads?"_

"You can be proud, you know" Sasuke looked at him with obvious question in his eyes.

"There are but a few people who can tell they've been in Naruto Uzumaki's house, I don't want any one to see this it would ruin everything" He told him with a big grin on his face.

"_Ruin what?"_

He followed Naruto into another room and after a quick scan he decided it must be the kitchen.

The little cat jumped on a chair and from there on the small table, he watched the blond opening closets to get the stuff he needed. Then Naruto turned around and looked at him questionable. "Now what would you eat?"

When Sasuke didn't react (he was thinking _"Not ramen, not ramen, please no ramen!"), _Naruto walked to the fridge and took out some fruit. "Well you look like you could use a healthy snack, so what about a fruit salad?" Sasuke was surprised, more so he didn't even know that the dobe knew what fruit was, but here he was making a fruit salad. The blond walked to the table and sat down right in front of him, he started cutting the fruit in little pieces and every once in a while he would give Sasuke a little bit.

"I was thinking about a name for you." And Sasuke looked up from the apple he had been munching on.

"Something that fits you but all I can think of is that you look like a friend of mine."

Sasuke glared at him. "_A friend? Who in hell do I look like?"_

"See you even glare the same as him" The blond stated with a tingling in his eyes. "But I can hardly call you Sasuke, can I?"

"_What? You think I look like a cat? Well I mean you think the real me looks like a cat?" _Sasuke glared even harder at his friend.

"That would be funny though, and well then I would have a Sasuke who wouldn't call me names all the time or one that doesn't ignore me and thinks I'm a stupid idiot." Naruto's grin changed to a somewhat sad smile when he said that and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why.

"What about … Chibi?" Naruto said, thinking out loud.

The cat hissed at him. "_No way in hell you can call me that, usuratonkatchi!" _

"Ok, ok, not Chibi, I get it no need to get all angry on me. But, hey, this is harder than I thought, you could at least help me a little."

Sasuke was glaring with all his might now, hoping the blond would just fall dead or something, and he saw Naruto's expression change from frowning to smirking. "I know, I'll just call you Chiha, Sasuke's last name is Uchiha so like that you would at least have a part from his name."

Sasuke started hissing but stopped when he realized he didn't mind being called Chiha so he let it slip.

"So Chiha," Naruto said drawing his attention " what do you think of a little visit to Iruka's?"

Naruto grabbed his black cat in one swift move and hold him tight to his chest. "Don't be startled this is only going to last for a second" And with a few signs of his fast hands they stood in another room. Sasuke thought he was going to puke when he felt his stomach swirl around. _"Where did he learn that? Transportation jutsu, that isn't easy, even I can't do it this good."_

"Ah, Naruto I've been waiting for you." A sweet voice called and when he turned to look he found Iruka standing in the doorway. "And who is this little kitten?"

"Iruka, let me introduce me to Chiha. I found him on the training fields, he seemed lost so I took him home, he's really smart, I'ts almost as if he understands me."

The raven glared at him_"That's maybe because I do understand you, dobe."_

"Naruto you do know you don't have to keep up that jutsu around me, don't you?" Iruka sighed.

"_Justu? What jutsu?"_

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Naruto smiled at the brunet. "It's such a habit"

He put down the kitten and Sasuke stared at him curiously. "_What is that idiot going to do?"_

He heard the blond mumble "kai" and his eyes grew wide when he saw that the Naruto before him looked very much like a girl.


	3. Explanation

**Hello I'm back, I know my chapters are always a little short but i like it that way.**

**I hope you like this new chapter. And thank you for the review, I loved it :D .**

He put down the kitten and Sasuke stared at him curiously. "_What is that idiot going to do?"_

He heard the blond mumble "kai" and his eyes grew wide when he saw that the Naruto before him looked very much like a girl.

* * *

His hair grew longer, his structure became thinner and the raven noticed the small breasts under the still manly clothes. It was then his eyes fell on the blonde's face, his "_Her" _face was far more beautiful then he could've imagined, the way her hair fell perfectly at shoulder length and the whisker marks shining on her natural bronze skin. But her deep blue pools made him forget everything else, the way they sparkled he was sure that everyone would've fallen on their knees now willing to do everything she asked them to do. Sasuke shook his head "_Snap out of this." _he thought furiously still shaking his head. "_An Uchiha does not have thought's like this,"_He snapped at himself _"besides just a moment before the girl was still a boy, explain that."_

"Where is Kakashi?" He heard the newly found girl say. "I thought you wanted to tell him?"

Iruka walked over to the blonde and put his hand on her shoulder. "Only if you're okay with it"

Naruto bit her lip. "I've told you already, it's fine, you're right he should know as his boyfriend you're not supposed to keep secrets from him." Naruto sighed "Is it okay if I go change?"

"Yeah, you're clothes are still in the spare room." The brunet said absentminded.

With those words the girl took Sasuke and walked towards a different room, in the room was a small bed with a bedside table and on the opposite side a wooden closet. After dumping the kitten on the bed, Naruto opened the closet to find her clothes. When she started undressing, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that under his fur he was turning bright red, he tried to look anywhere else but the girl and when he finally dared to look at her he purred unconsciously. Naruto had changed from her bright orange jumpsuit to a nice fitting black jeans with a deep blue shirt. Sasuke felt he was staring but felt he couldn't stop, the sight before him was so different from the normal Naruto it almost shocked him. "_So much better..."_

"Come on Chiha, let's go back. By now Kakashi will be here"

* * *

Kakashi wasn't shocked, at all, he just stood there with an all knowing grin on his face. "I was wondering when I would hear the truth."

Naruto turned slightly red. "You knew?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well yes, on a certain level i knew but I didn't know the reason. If I understand correctly this all started when you were 5, yes?"

"Yes, after Iruka saved me from some of the villagers, he took me to the third Hogake. When the old man found out what was happening, he told me I had to form a disguise to protect myself. As a boy they lost some interest (Naruto winced slightly) and by acting stupid they thought I was no real danger. Iruka and the third were the only ones who knew, now the Fifth, Iruka and you."Naruto sighed. "But how did you know, I was being so careful."

"You're mask slips sometimes and when you're with Sasuke I noticed something off about you, I just didn't know what exactly. But hearing this it all makes sense, the way you act differently around him it's almost as if you want him to find out."

"It hurts to be around Sasuke, I want him to know the truth but I- … I'm afraid … "

"We know, Naruto, we understand." Iruka simply pulled the sad blond into his arms and held her close for a moment.

"Naruto, does your cat always act so strange? He hasn't moved for a long time." Kakashi was looking at the raven. "You know, he reminds me of someone."

At that Sasuke woke up from his shock and glared at Kakashi.

"Ah, yes it's like looking at a picture of Sasuke. What's his name?"

"Chiha" The cat turned his head to face Naruto.

"From Uchiha?"Kakashi asked, already knowing.

Naruto nodded "If this is all, can I go or do you still have questions?"

Iruka was standing next to the girl. "Nothing I can't tell him, Naruto, can I have you're grocery list?"

"Right, almost forgot. Here it is, also could you grab me another shirt? Nothing orange, please" He said smiling.

Then he turned around, grabbed the cat and a moment later they were back in Naruto's kitchen.

* * *

**I don't know how long this story's going to be I think not very long but we'll see.**


	4. The food of the gods

**This chapter is dedicated to my 2 first reviewers XXxxlovehurtsxxXX and Envyyyy, thank you so much you really gave me an energy boost :D. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the 3 before.**

* * *

The next day Naruto went out, just a moment before she had turned herself into a he, picked up Sasuke and started walking towards the center of the village. When they arrived Sasuke noticed something of, he saw the people stare at the blond and the villagers tried to avoid her as if she was contagious.

With a big smile on her face Naruto kept walking but Sasuke could easily see the smile was fake, it didn't reach her eyes. "_Those beautiful blue eyes... no, no, no I can't think like that, this is still the same dobe as yesterday dammit" _The raven set his focus on something else and he found it very easily when he heard a bunch of squeals.

"Ow Naruto, where did you find this cute little thing?"

"_Thing?"_ Sasuke wished cat's could frown.

"Ino, stop it, I saw him first so the cat belongs to me!"

"_Tsk, that marshmellowhaired woman again, she's so annoying."_

Naruto let a small sigh escape as Ino and Sakura started bickering at each other, he heard things like: Inopig, forehead and some other nice words.

"Hey, girls?" He tried nicely. "Sakura-chan? Ino?" Still no response.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" The two girls fell in an abrupt silence with a shocked look on their faces when in the same time Sasuke had started hissing with a startled look on his face.

"Neither of you can have Chiha," While stroking the cat to calm him down. "He's mine and I'm not giving him away now please excuse me I'm going training."

* * *

5hours later

They were back in the apartment and Naruto was in the shower. Sasuke took this chance to look around the house, he didn't really had a chance yesterday because Naruto had locked him in her bedroom when she was sleeping. He had already seen the kitchen, living room and bedroom so all that rested was a door on the far end of the hallway, he tripled to the door with an elegance that only cats had "_Or Uchiha's"_ and was pleased to see the door was unlocked. Once inside he was shocked at the sight before him. 3 of the 4 walls were invisible due to the enormous bookcases that were in front of them, he turned around to see 2 light-blue love-seats one on each side of the door. When he began inspecting the numerous books, he saw titles like 'Transformation jutsu's:what's the secret' or 'Medical jutsu: this is how you do it". When he reached the other side of the room he was surprised to find some books similar to his at home like "Bleach" and "Dragon Ball z".

"Like what you see?" He turned but only to be mesmerized by the way Naruto looked. The way she was trying to dry her dripping hair with only a towel around her tanned body and the way she looked very much at ease as she sat down in one of the love-seats.

"_Oh I like what I see very much" _The raven thought turning tomato-red under his black fur.

"This is my absolute favorite room." Her eyes bright sparkling. "I just wish I could show Sasuke, he would love it, I think." The sparkle in her eyes disappeared as she was talking.

Sasuke walked to her with the question in his eyes. "_Then why don't you show him?" _

"You're wondering why I don't just show it, aren't you?" The cat nodded, which brought surprise to the blonds face. "If I showed this to him my disguise would shatter, wouldn't it? And he would hate me for lying to him for all these years." Naruto was close to crying. "And I don't want that, this friendship is too precious for me to just throw it all away, Sasuke is too precious to me." At the sight of a tear rolling down her cheek the kitten forgot all his pride and just jumped into the girls lap to snuggle against her chest, to make her feel loved. And like that they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke found himself still in the soft love-seats but he soon missed the warmth he felt when he fell asleep. He jumped out of the sofa to search for the blond girl to find her in the kitchen looking absolutely ... hot. "_Wow.." _The girl wore a loose fitting light-grey pants with a short (a lot of) skin revealing top. Sasuke was staring rather intense only to be distracted by something bright red in her hands. "_TOMATOOES" _And he jumped with a little yelp right into Naruto's arms. "What the h-..." The girl looked down at him, but he could only think of the delicious red food in front of him. "Chiha what in HELLS name are you doing?" she growled at him. He ignored her and set his most adorable eyes up while pointing with his paw at the tomato. "What? Oh, you like tomatoes." A grin started to grow on her face. "Do you want one?"

Sasuke started to purr slightly as answer. " Well ok, you can have one but only if you promise me you will behave when I take you with me today." Sasuke jumped at the tomato and began to ravish it like it was the food of god he didn't even hear her giggle.

* * *

**Again a short chapter but i felt like this was a good place to stop so, I stopped ;D.**

**Next chapter will be up soon I think, see you soon.**


	5. Please Kakashi, pull up your pants!

**Here's the new chapter, i want to thank the reviewers, and all the readers of course, cause you make my day. :D**

**Now go read the chapter.**

* * *

Three days flew by and Sasuke felt at ease with the girl, he liked her, she was caring but at the same time strong and brave. He thought back at the incident that happened 2 days ago.

* * *

_They were walking to the training grounds when he heard them whisper "He's back again." "It's that monster." ,"He doesn't belong here, he's not a boy but a wild animal."_

_A moment later he felt Naruto tighten her grip around him as they were falling to the ground, the disguised girl quickly scrambled back up, suppressing a painful groan. _

_With a small but fake smile she apologized"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't see you." _

_The man who had obviously pushed the defenseless blond to the ground growled at her. "You BRAT, how dare you touch me, speak to me or even look at me! You're nothing but a filthy monster. Why don't you just drop dead will you." _

_Naruto's smile didn't falter as she simply apologized again and then quickly walked away to the training fields._

* * *

Sasuke smiled to himself as he watched the girl prepare food, not a week ago he thought that this blond was just an idiot, now he could see that she was one of the most brilliant people he had ever met and certainly the strongest. He had found out she was the Hogake's personal Anbu, that she knew medical jutsu , advanced transportation and transformation jutsu and that she was far better at taijutsu then she showed. If that wasn't enough she could feel someones chakra long before she could smell, hear or see them.

When Naruto walked over to him and put down a bowl of fresh tomatoes the raven let out a small thank-you-mewl as he began munching on his favorite food.

"You know it's been six days since I've seen Sasuke, I'm starting to worry." She mumbled, drawing the little cats attention. He himself had worried over the same thing, he couldn't figure out how he became a cat and he was worrying over the fact that he could stay like this his whole life.

"I'm really glad I found you though, you're a great listener in comparison to that bastard." She sighed. " As much of the bastard he is though, I really like him. I mean like really, really like him." The raven had now completely forgotten his half-eaten tomatoes as he stared at her in confusion. _"She likes me? When did that happen, she used to drool all over Sakura and tried to attack me any time she could."_

As if she was reading his mind she said with her eyes dazed and obviously lost in thought. " For me to look like the boy I was pretending to be, I acted like I was in love with Sakura for a long time. I thought she was horrible, she was ignorant, annoying and she just loooved the bastard like every other girl. But I kept pretending to like her as I tried to become friends with Sasuke. The teme, jerk as he was, only tried to push me away so instead of being friendly with him I did the complete opposite and it sort of worked." She was staring at nothing when she said that and Sasuke tried to wrap his head around all these newfound facts. She was right, Naruto was the one person he trusted the most but apparently he didn't know his dobe as well as he thought.

He followed Naruto absentminded when she walked to the living room and jumped on her lap so she could stroke his head while he snuggled against her. He couldn't stop thinking about how much he liked the new Naruto, he wished that he could get to know her for real, as Sasuke not as the raven cat Chiha. "_I wish I could look her in the eyes and talk to her without disguises." _

The small kitten looked up at the book she was reading. 'The ultimate guide to Chakra control' He gave a small mewl to draw her attention and when she looked at him he stretched out and gave a her lick on her cheek.

The smile that formed on her face was one that made her eyes twinkle and when he glanced into those blue orbs and found him stuck there he realized he was falling for the girl, hard. "_No, this can't be happening, Uchiha's don't fall for any one, and they definitely don't fall hard."_

But when Naruto picked him up and put a soft kiss on the top of his head he knew he needed to do something about this, and fast.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was tired, he had been up all night not able to sleep because of all the thoughts that were swirling in his mind.

He wanted out of his body, even though he loved being this near to the girl (If you asked him he would deny this.), he didn't want it like this.

As always the blond had made him a bowl of tomatoes and for her a fruitsalad with dark bread. They were eating quietly when she sighed, breaking the silence. "I've got to go to Iruka today but tomorrow I'm gonna visit Sasuke, wanna come?"

The cat thought about this a second, he knew he wasn't going to be there but unable to explain he just nodded. She smiled at him, a real smile not the one boy-Naruto has on his face when he's walking trough the village, and chuckled. "I never expected to become so close to a cat, Chiha. You're special." She nodded her head. "I know it's gonna sound stupid but... forget it, you wouldn't understand anyway."

"_No, no don't walk away! I wanna know idiot." _He watched the girl walk out the door completely ignoring the yelps and mewls he was sending her way and decided to give up and follow her.

* * *

2 hours later

Naruto had transported her and Sasuke to Iruka's house only to have wished she hadn't. On the couch were Iruka and Kakashi half naked and making out, hard. She yelled, the raven hissed and Kakashi fell on the ground due to a hard push from a very red Iruka. "Oh, god, Naruto." He managed trough heavy panting. "What are you doing here?"

"You asked me, remember. You said you wanted to talk." She practically yelled this in her shock.

Sasuke was still hissing but stopped once he felt Naruto's hand calm him down. "_I'm gonna be burned for life"_

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot."

Naruto snorted. "Naruto I'm sorry, can you just wait a moment I'm going to get dressed."

When they were gone Sasuke heard her mumble all the things she was going to do to them and he silently agreed.

* * *

When they were all properly dressed, Iruka took them to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Naruto watched them and waited for one of the two to say something. It was when Kakashi lay his arms around his lovers waist and silently nodded to him, Iruka started talking.

"Naru-chan," using Naruto's old nickname. " you know we've been together for a while know, don't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, what is it 2 years and a half now?"

"2 years, 8 months and 3 days." Kakashi corrected him, Iruka smiled at that.

"Yeah, what about it, this is leading to something right?" She said a little irritated. Sasuke had jumped in her lap almost falling asleep in her warmth.

"Weadoptedaboy" Iruka finally blurted out. Naruto's mouth fell wide open and Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "_Kakashi with a child? Iruka's gonna regret this." _"You what?" Naruto managed.

"We adopted a boy, his name is Haku and – Iruka do you want to tell him?" The silverhaired jounin said again, slower this time.

"Naruto," Iruka took in a deep breath. "We want you to be his godmother." Naruto, who had finally closed her mouth let it fall open again in shock.

"You what?" She repeated.

"Were gonna ask Sasuke to be his godfather you know he's quite close to Kakashi."

At this Sasuke's own mouth fell open. "_They want me to be the boy's godfather, they trust me?"_

"You wh-"

"Naruto I swear if you're gonna say that again I'll just ask someone else." Iruka said with an annoyed voice.

"NO, no please I would love that, I really would, I was just surprised you trusted me like that." The blond said with a high voice. "_Trust me, you're not the only one."_

"Naruto, of everyone I know I trust you the most." Kakashi let out a small annoyed grunt. "Well maybe after Kakashi but I would be a fool not to choose you, you're perfect."

Naruto was crying but with such a big smile on her face Sasuke thought it was going to rip apart. "Oh, god you have no idea how happy I am right now. I love you guys so much and now you have a child and, really I- I" Naruto was pulled in a tight hug from a sobbing Iruka.

Sasuke was glaring at all the emotion in the room and was relieved when Kakashi finally stepped in to stop all the crying, sobbing and hugging.

"Well, well we all love each other but you two can stop crying now." he smiled at Iruka pulling him into his own arms. "Also Naruto, do you know were Sasuke is, I want to tell him today but I can't find him."

"No, I haven't seen him all week. I was going to visit the Uchiha-estate tomorrow, maybe he's sick or something." She said wiping her eyes. _"Che, Uchiha's are never sick dobe." _

"But the weird thing is that I can't sense him, normally I'm able to feel him even when he tries to mask his chakra but now it's gone."

"That is weird, well I'm sure it's no big deal, he's strong enough to take care of him self but if you see him, tell him to come find me will you?"

"Yeah, will do."

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**This was somewhat a filler chapter to show you how much Sasuke's grown to like the blond but in the next chapter she will find, out I think but if it isn't the next it's definitly the one after that. **

**Review if you can, i love reviews :D .**


	6. The cat turns into something better

**Hey, I'm back. I had a hard time writing this chapter, but I'm pleased with the outcome, I hope you guys are too.**

**I would once again want to thank the reviewers and everyone else and I hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

When they arrived at Sasuke's house next morning Naruto frowned at the seemingly empty estate. She rang at the door a few times but gave up when nobody opened it. "As I thought, I should have known, the only chakra I feel is yours and mine." She sighed.

Sasuke was sitting on the blonds shoulder and almost fell of when he heard a sudden yell. "Naruto!"

"Dammit, her again what does she want now." The blond mumbled when she turned to face the pink haired shinobi. "Hey Chiha-chan." She tried to touch the glaring raven cat but dropped her hand when he growled at her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, why are you here?" Naruto said trying to sound cheery. "Oh, I was searching for you 'cause Hinata asked for you, she said she couldn't find you." Hinata was one of the few people she trusted enough to know the truth, it was partly because the dark haired girl easily caught on to Naruto's strange behavior and simply waited for the blond to tell the truth. Since the moment Naruto told her they became very close and they spend much of their time together.

"Oh, arigato Sakura-chan, I'll go find her immediately." And with a big smile he waved at her and walked away.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the small girl, Naruto could feel her chakra from far away. When Hinata saw them she waved them closer and took them to her house.

"It's ok Naruto, no ones home." With a relieved smile the blond kitsune turned into a girl and sat on the couch with Sasuke in her lap.

"What did you wanted to talk about Hinata?" She asked absently stroking the soft black fur under her fingers. "I have great news." Sasuke had never seen the raven girl smile so brightly. "Kiba finally asked me out." She started giggling as she saw the incredulous look on the blonds face.

"When? How? Tell me everything!" She demanded. When they started babbling about how perfect their first date would be, Sasuke tuned out and fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up they were walking down the street, Naruto had apparently said her goodbyes to Hinata and now she had a light smile on her lips looking, once again, like a boy. The shinobi had a satisfied look on her boyish face and was snuggling the dark cat to her chest.

When she walked into the wrong street she tried to turn around but stopped when she saw 4 angry looking men in front of her. Erasing the slightly panicked look on her face she found back her smile and said very nicely. "I'm sorry could I please pa-" She stopped to suppress a pained look when one of the men punched her in the face. Sasuke was staring in shock at the situation in front of him.

One of the man came up to her and with a rough push she was on the ground with him holding her struggling hands above her head and another holding back her kicking feet. In the process Sasuke was pushed aside by Naruto so they didn't see him. "Okay boss, we got him." He heard a rough voice slicing trough the silence.

One of them put a hand on Naruto's mouth and at the same time the others started kicking her where-ever they could, when they kicked her in the stomach Sasuke saw the girls strained face struggling not to cry. Blinded by rage the cat jumped at one of the men and started biting and clawing at everything he could find, the man yelled and simply shook the little cat of his arm throwing him hardly against the wall. Just before he blacked out he could hear Naruto's muffled scream, he saw the girl escape a moment later and when he blinked the 4 men were lying on the ground, unconscious. It was then he fainted.

* * *

The raven awoke feeling a warm feeling against his painfully crushed ribs, he opened his eyes to see a blond girl hanging over him with tears in her eyes, her face was messed up as he saw a few bruises and the beginning of a black eye. When he tried to get up she seemed to realize he was awake cause she mumbled something about that he couldn't move, so he obeyed. After a few minutes of complete silence with only the light of the healing jutsu, the girl thought he was healed enough and started to bandage him up.

"You scared me, Chiha." She was trembling and blinking away some tears. "Don't you dare ever do that again." She gently picked him up and hugged him as tightly she thought was safe, Sasuke started purring at her light touch. She brought him to her room an laid him on a cushion and after changing into her comfy clothes the kitsune snuggled next to the cat in the bed, with each others warmth they fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up on something far more comfortable then her bed, it was harder then her pillow but in it's own way soft and comfy. Unable to open her eyes she vaguely recognized the warm nice smell and when she noticed it wasn't hers the blue eyes plopped open to find a long pale man lying under her, fast asleep. She yelled.

* * *

He shot up startled as he heard a loud and high yell. "What the h-" His voice failed him when he saw Naruto (In boy form) stand beside the bed staring at him with confused angry eyes.

"What are you doing in my bed, wait no, how did you get into my house?"

"Naru-" Sasuke tried, pulling a blanket around his body.

"How do you even know where I live?" The girl/boy panicked. "I never told you that!"

"Naruto, let m-"

"Since when are you here?" She continued questioning him.

"I-"

"What do you know?" She looked like she was ready to cry as she was rambling of her list of questions not giving him the time to answer.

"DOBE!" Naruto silenced still looking away from him.

"Naruto, I'm the cat." He ruffled his hair when Naruto gave him a confused look.

"Cat?" …

Naruto gasped. "You- you're CHIHA?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You BASTARD," She yelled. "How could you, I told that cat everything! I told you everything!"

She looked ready to fall apart. "Oh, shit you know all of it now, you know it all and you never thought to give me a fucking HINT, you asshole." When he tried to catch her eyes she refused to look at him. "I took you in my house and you didn't even think I deserved the truth?"

Sasuke walked closer to her but the blond walked away from him only stopping when she reached the wall.

"You saw my whole life, both of them. I fed you, healed you, god I fucking loved you." her voice chocked when she realized how close he stood. "Naruto," he said so soft she almost didn't hear. "will you please let me explain?"He begged. She closed her eyes and finally nodded.

The raven let out a relieved sigh. "A week ago I woke up and realized I was a cat." He started. "I don't know how, when or why but I was in the body of a little black kitten, that's when you found me." He waited and when he saw she was listening he continued. "You took me here although I tried to escape a few times and I decided it was best to stay with someone I knew so I could figure out how to change back." He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "What I didn't know was that you weren't how I thought you would be and I became so attached to you I-" He stopped when he saw the hurt but slightly ashamed look on her face as she was struggling not to cry.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but honestly how could I? I know it's not an excuse and I don't know if it will be of any value but,"He gazed into her eyes and with a soft caring voice he said "Naruto, you can be yourself around me"

With those words the blond just let everything go, she turned back into a girl and fell sobbing to the ground only to be caught by Sasuke's strong arms. He pulled her close to his chest as he tried to calm the hysteric crying girl. When she felt his arms tighten around her, one pale hand stroking her messy yellow hair she snuggled deeper in his chest hiding her face from the man that was hugging her. The raven was kissing her hair with soft tender lips and between each kiss he mumbled sweet words like: "My beautiful dobe, just relax, I'm right here". They stood there holding each other while Naruto was taking in his smell with Sasuke's hand still stroking her soft sunny hair when she finally relaxed and stopped crying.

When Sasuke noticed the change he reluctantly moved back creating a small space between them. When Naruto clung to him not wanting to leave his warmth he simply cupped her whiskered face with his tender hands, his thumb wiping away a lonely tear, and looked into her brilliant aqua eyes. "I'm not going any where, I'm just going home to grab some clothes and I'll be back in a minute." Naruto looked down to turn bright red when she saw he was only wearing a blanket around his pale waist and nothing else. Her eyes fell on his perfectly muscled chest and resisting the urge to trace his scars with her fingers she nodded.

"Wait here." And he was gone.

Naruto, dazed as she was, couldn't do anything else then just stand there. She thought about moving to the bed but was afraid that if she tried, she would wake up and find it was all just a dream. Eventually she decided to take the risk and stumbled to the edge of the small bed where she sat down. Once she could feel Sasuke's chakra return she tilted up her head and noticed the tall man wearing a blue shirt, with on the back the Uchiha crest, and dark gray jeans that fit him perfectly.

He kneeled in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" She said with a small voice.

"Anything." As he hooked his obsidian eyes in her sky blue ones.

"How come you've been a cat for over a week but still smell this good?"

He surprised Naruto with a small chuckle and simply said. "I'm an Uchiha dobe, we always smell good."

"Ha, yeah right." She tossed him a glare and smiled at him.

Everything was going to be fine after all.

* * *

Three days went by in a happy rush, they trained together like always (Naruto as a boy of course) and spend most of their time in the Uchiha-estate. It felt like nothing had changed, they still argued all the time and they fought about every little thing. They went to see Iruka and Kakashi to explain everything and were happy to hear that the adoption would be official at the end of the month. The two of them were trying to get to know one another like there was no troubling history between them and they both realized they liked the small change in their relationship.

On the third day late in the evening, they had spend the whole day watching movies, Sasuke was walking the blond home and they were chatting happily not noticing the tumult that was going on around them. When Sasuke suddenly stopped looking at something in front of them, Naruto followed his gaze and saw smoke and a sea of flames. She sank to his knees when she realized it was her apartment. She cried as she saw her life burn up in the orange flames and didn't stop when she felt Sasuke lift her up into his soothing arms. With a transportation jutsu he brought her to his house and lay her in his bed whispering: "I'll be right back, try to sleep." putting a light kiss on her forehead just before he disappeared.

When he came back the blond was still awake, silence tears rolling on her cheeks. He walked over to her to wipe them away with gentle fingers and whispered. "Sleep, Naruto. I'll be in the room right besides yours."

"No," She whispered back with her teary eyes locked on his. "stay."

He watched her begging eyes for a second, nodded and got into the bed. He pulled the girl close into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. With one hand caressing her hair and the other drawing soothing circles on her back she fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**The part after Naruto finds out is one of the first things I wrote for this story. I didn't change anything about it, it just fit perfectly.**

**Please review, like you probably already know i love them :D .**


	7. Friends become something more

**Someone said in a review that it was a bit strange that Sasuke wasn't freaking out by the fact that he was a cat but I always thought of Sasuke as someone who just dealt with the situation no matter what it was and yes the fact that he finds out Naruto's actually a girl distracts him from his catty form too :p.**

**By the way, of course Kakashi knew (He knows everything) I just didn't say it. ;)**

**Have fun reading this.**

* * *

Naruto smelled bacon and eggs, the aroma of the food filled her senses when she opened her eyes. Looking down the blond discovered she was laying on a large double bed with her legs strangled in a dark blue blanket, she groaned when memories of the previous night came back. To redirect her focus she looked up to find herself in an enormous room that existed of dark tints of colors. The walls were gray and blue and she saw a large bookcase against one of them filled with all different kinds of books, next to the wooden case there was a dark oak desk with on top if it some scrolls and pencils. She snorted. _"This room is so Sasuke."_

From the corner of her eyes she noticed a small piece of paper on the pillow next to her and when she took it her lips curled up at sight of the elegant letters.

Dobe,

I'm in the kitchen.

She chuckled when she read the short note and quickly got out of the bed.

He heard her stumble into the kitchen, turned around and watched her sit on one of the chairs closest to her. As if she felt him stare, she turned her gaze up locking his eyes with her own, he grabbed the plate in front of him and put it on the table. "Eat it, dobe, it's still warm." She looked down following her nose and her mouth watered when she saw the plate was filled with bacon, eggs and dark bread, he had even made a small fruitsalad with all her favorite fruit in it. A genuine smile appeared on her face and she began to eat. Sasuke took the seat parallel to hers and was eating a tomato himself while at the same time observing the eating girl. When she was done Naruto pushed her plate away and flashed a smile at Sasuke. "Thank you, bastard."

He gave a little smile before turning his face blank again. "Naruto, about yest-" He started but stopped when he saw hurtful tears appear in her blue orbs and he immediately wished he hadn't said anything. "It's ok, Sasuke just tell me." She said with a surprising strong voice, still struggling the tears away. "I went back to your apartment yesterday," he sighed. "to see if there was anything left to save." He stopped and tried to catch her eyes but she refused to look at him. "I found your library almost completely intact, Naruto." Her head shot up. "I managed to save most of your books, but all your other stuff was already burned. I wish I could've put down the flames but- " He shook his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have been able to-" He was stopped by Naruto, who had leaned over the table to take his head in her tanned hands. "You are _not_ to blame, Sasuke." She forced him to look in her eyes. "You saved my most precious possessions and I thank you for that." She said with a broken voice, blinking to keep her tears away. _You saved me from falling apart._

She pulled away leaving a shocked Sasuke in front of her, he blinked heavily and tried to get his thoughts in order. The blond took her dirty dishes and washed them of in silence, when she finished she turned and said. "Now all I need is a new place to stay." That drew The raven haired boy's attention, he had thought about this when the girl was asleep and he knew it was the perfect solution for her problems. "You can stay here." He said with a calm demeanor but when she didn't answer he added with a hint of concern. "If you want to."

Naruto fiercely nodded her head while she ran up to Sasuke throwing her arms around his neck, he caught her and hugged her close before asking with a smirk on his face. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, asshole, I would love to."

* * *

Later that day they moved Naruto's remaining stuff to the bedroom next to Sasuke's, all that was left from the burned building were most of her books, some scrolls and weirdly enough her toothbrush (but she threw it away). When Sasuke walked into the dark blue room Naruto was reading a book on her bed dressed in a black shirt and a much too large pajama-pants, both of them showed the uchiha-crest. "You'll have to go clothes shopping, dobe, you can't keep wearing my clothes." He said although he really didn't mind it because like this you could see the blond was his and only his. (Sasuke is way too possessive to stay healthy ;p) . Naruto groaned and closed the book throwing it next to her on the comfy bed. "I know, but how am I going to explain why I'm buying girls clothes? And for boy-clothes, they only sell me orange things and I hate orange. "

Sasuke frowned, he hadn't thought about that. "Well, how did you get the ones you had? The girl clothes I mean." He asked trying to hide his curiosity under his low emotionless voice. "Tsunade." Naruto explained, huffing at the thought of having to go to her office and explain what happened, in these clothes. "I guess you're right, I'll go ask her." she stood and started making the signs for her transportation jutsu. "Dobe, you can't use that to visit her, the Hogake's office is protected against that jutsu." Naruto laughed at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm her personal Anbu, bastard, I can transport in her office whenever it pleases me. By the way, I was the one who set up that barrier." She laughed again when his eyes widened a bit and disappeared.

Tsunade was sleeping with her face on her desk when Naruto appeared in her office and didn't move when the girl made a noise to wake her up. Naruto, who was used to this, walked closer to the older woman and whispered in her ear. "Oi, Baa-chan, I have sake for you." Tsunade's head shot up and looked flustered when she saw Naruto, after she'd eyed the girl all over she smirked. "Oi, Naruto looking good today." Naruto rolled her eyes and sat down to explain everything. She saw Tsunade's expression change from smirking to sympathy, when Naruto was finished Tsunade didn't know she should laugh or get angry, she decided to settle between the two and stated a calm question. "Do you know who started the fire, Naruto?" The blond shook her head.

Tsunade sighed, there wasn't much she could do without some kind of information and she became frustrated when she saw all the work in front of her, waiting to be made. Naruto read her expression with ease and said to her. "Tsunade-sama, I'm willing to help with your work if you could go buy me some clothes. Just take a break for a few hours, you know what clothes I like, I will stay here and work through these -" She pointed at a pile of papers. "- papers, I've done it before so I know what to do." The Hogake blinked with obvious thought in her eyes, sighed and gave in. "Ok, Naruto I'll help you." She stood and walked to the door. "Someday you'll be a great Hogake, I'm sure."

A slightly surprised girl looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you, Baa-chan. Oh, if you see Sasuke, tell him to come here, ok?" She nodded and walked out.

An hour later Sasuke walked in the office with his usual elegance, Naruto glanced up from her work and motioned for the raven to sit down. "Shut up and help me, bastard."

Sasuke snorted. "And why would I do that, dobe?" He asked with a sneer of pride in his voice.

"Because I said so and at this moment I'm the one sitting behind the Hokage's desk, so advice you to listen." She said with a cool dominating voice, her eyes demanding him to obey and showing him she meant it. He shuddered, this wasn't the normal Naruto, this was Naruto-the-future-Hokage and he decided to listen to what she said.

They had worked for over 3 hours when Naruto called it quits, now she was frowning and Sasuke didn't want to disturb her thoughts. The raven was sitting in his normal pose, his elbows on the table with his head resting on his head, when she surprised him by stating. "It were those men."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with a puzzled look and when he saw the girl wasn't going to explain any further he asked. "What are you talking about, dobe?"

"The ones who burn down my apartment, bastard." She turned at him, meeting his charcoal eyes. "I'm almost sure it was them."

"I don't know who you're talking about." He started to get a little agitated at Naruto's lack of information. The blond sighed and frowned again, shifting her weight. "You know, the four guys that I knocked unconscious in order to save your sorry ass." Sasuke glared at that statement, receiving a smirk from Naruto. "So, you think it was them. Why?"

The blond turned his gaze away from his dark eyes and started investigating her tanned fingers. "Because, teme, I know their kind, I've been trough this before." Sasuke's eyes became venomous when she said that and he started growling at the thought of someone hurting his dobe. "What and Who?" He said with a low malicious voice, Naruto looked up when she heard the dangerous edge in Sasuke's voice. "It was long ago Sasuke, there's nothing you can do about it." She tried to reassure him but he walked over to her and scooped up her face with his hands, forcing her to look in his eyes. "If they hurt you one more time, I'll fucking kill them do you hear me?" He said with dark eyes that locked hers. When she smiled at him his eyes slightly softened and his anger was dripping away. "Sasuke, I really like that you want to protect me, I'm sure I can do that myself." She took hold of his hands and moved them from her face to her lap where she followed the lines on his handpalms with one bronze finger. Looking back in his eyes she said. "Can you promise to stay calm when I tell you what happened?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think I can Naruto."

She laced their fingers together keeping her eyes on his. "Can you try?" She pleaded. "For me?"

Sasuke nodded, he didn't say it out loud but he would do anything for this blond, she was precious to him and he couldn't bare to loose her, so he listened when she told him about all her injuries that weren't an accident and he suppressed his anger when it boiled up. All this time the villagers had tortured her, they knew she wasn't going to do anything back and took advantage. They only sold boy-Naruto orange clothes so she couldn't blend in, the food she bought was mostly rotten and they beat her halfdead whenever they felt like it. When she was finished all he could manage was a shocked stare but when he saw all the hurt and fear in Naruto's sapphire eyes he said with a cracked voice. "Naru, I didn't realize th-" He blinked. "I never even thought it was weird you always had some injury, I just thought you were clumsy." He lay his head against her forehead. "I'm sorry."

The blond kitsune smiled at him, the hurt was gone from her eyes and now they sparkled with mischief. "Wauw, bastard I've never heard you apologize to anyone, let alone me." The raven snorted when he pulled his head back and walked over to his own seat. "Don't get used to it, usuratonkachi." But inside he was happy Naruto was back to her own self.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were walking to the training fields trying to look normal around each other but they walked closer then before, Sasuke wanted to protect his precious blond and Naruto was unconsciously leaning in to his smell. They both flushed red when Sakura appeared before them.

"Oi Sasuke-kun, Naruto." She said with adoring eyes on Sasuke. "Where have you been Sasuke-kun, it's been over a week since I saw you." The pink girl clung to his arm like a lost child, Naruto glared at her but she didn't see it. "Sakura," He said with his normal cold voice, shrugging her of. "I've been on a mission." Sakura let him go but her eyes still lingered on his face when she squealed. "Oooh, Sasuke-kun is always so brave and smart, going on missions the whole time and protecting us from evil. Sasuke-kun you're perfect." She practically purred that last sentence. Naruto had been watching them and started to growl when the girl put a hand on the ravens shoulder, Sasuke noticed this change in demeanor and looked at the blond calming him down. "Sakura what do you want?" he asked cutting her of. "Oh, well I thought maybe I could come over tonight and I would cook for you and we could have a romant-"

"No" He said and her smile faltered. "Why not Sasuke-kun?" She tried to put her hand on his chest but pulled it back when he shot her an icy glare. "Because Naruto lives with me and we had dinner plans already." He turned to Naruto who had a pleased smile on his face and said. "Are we going dobe? It's been a while since I kicked your ass." Naruto laughed and they left a shocked Sakura in the middle of the road.

They stopped a few streets further when they saw Kakashi sitting in a tree reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'.When he noticed them he smiled and with a quick step he stood in front of them. "Hey Naru-chan, Sasuke, how have you two been?" He asked with a knowing look on his face when Naruto blushed and Sasuke glared. "Now, now no need to become mad, Sasuke, it was just a question." And Sasuke glared even harder. "What do you want, Kakashi?" He asked with a cool voice. Kakashi's eye lit up and he smiled even harder, making Naruto wonder what he could possibly be so happy about. "I want to invite you guys," He winked at Naruto and she responded by rolling her eyes. "Haku is officially our child and we want you to celebrate with us."

Naruto gasped and beamed a big smile, while Sasuke stopped glaring and his eyes filled with content. "Kakashi, since when." Naruto asked enthusiastically. "Yesterday, Iruka's buying clothes for him now, I'm waiting for them." Naruto grinned at the thought of Iruka with a child in his arms. "What time do you expect us?" Sasuke asked with a little smile on his lips. "Tonight at 6 at our house." They nodded and Kakashi went back to his tree opening 'Icha Icha Paradise' again.

They walked their way to the training grounds and started to train.

"Dobe, don't hold back." Sasuke said with an angry voice, Naruto hadn't punched him once since they begun the girl only dodged his attacks. She shook her head. "Sas, I don't wanna hurt you."

He glared at her. "Dobe, I promise I can handle it, just don't treat me like a helpless child."

Naruto watched him and got in her fighting stance. "Alright I'll do this but don't come crying afterwards, ok?" The raven rolled his eyes and grinned. "Just try getting me on the ground." He said while getting in his own stance.

"Yoshi" Naruto yelled and in a blink she was sitting on Sasuke holding his hands above his head. The raven had a startled look on his face and Naruto tried her best not to burst into laughter. "I told you, didn't I" She said, unable to hold back some snorts. "Ho- how did you-" He tried but stopped so he could give her an incredulous look, even his sharingan hadn't been able to pick up her movements. She stood and pulled him up still chuckling when she saw his face. "I'll teach it to you, if you want Sasuke, I'm sure you'll be able to learn it in a mum." He nodded and smiled at her.

They continued to train, Naruto didn't hold back as much as before leaving him bruises all over his pale body. After 3 hours of intense fighting Naruto was lying on the grass with her head on Sasuke's stomach, feeling him catching his breath and slowly relaxing. The girl had won all their fights and wore a small victory smile on her face. It had been a long time since she last had a real opponent so it felt good not having to hold back, she smiled more brightly when she felt Sasuke's hand ruffling her hair. "Naru?" He asked with a soft voice. "Hmm" She responded, shifting her head so she could look at him. "Its almost five, if we want to clean up we better get home." He said with his hand still caressing her golden locks. Her stomach fluttered at the sound of 'home' and she smiled at him before she stood.

* * *

At six they stood properly dressed in Kakashi and Iruka's living room, Kakashi was sitting in his sofa and Iruka had left the room a few minutes ago to get little Haku. The silverhaired jounin had them sit in a love-seat while he went to the kitchen to get some drinks when he returned he smirked as he saw them leaning against each other comfortably, both of them with a content smile on their face. He gave them their drinks and sat down again in his usual seat. A few moments later Iruka came into the room with a little child in his arms that clung to his chest as soon as he saw the newcomers. The boy's eyes grew wide when he watched Naruto walk closer to them with a big smile on her face muttering words like. "Kawaii" and "Sooo adorable"

He giggled when the blond scooped him up, after a pleading gaze to Iruka, and tickled him. Naruto had a soft and satisfied look on her face when Haku snuggled closer in her arms, her deep blue eyes showed love and adoration for the little boy and Kakashi and Iruka shared a knowing look. Sasuke had watched the two from the sidelines with a smile on his face but gave the blond a startled look when she tried to push the child into his arms. He obeyed Naruto's demanding eyes with a short glare and took the boy from her. Haku looked up with a big smile on his little face and put a small hand on Sasuke's cheek, the raven froze at the touch but relaxed shortly after with a smile growing on his pale face when he felt the warmth of the little hand spread across his face. Naruto was amazed how warm the ravens obsidian eyes became when he looked between her and the child and watched with affection how Sasuke put a small kiss on the child's hair just before handing him over to Kakashi. Sasuke walked over to her and when she realized she was still staring she turned her gaze to the new family.

"We're his godparents." Naruto said with a gentle voice as she watched the little boy in Kakashi's arms. "Hn" Sasuke made a soft noise to acknowledge the blond and he felt Naruto's soft fingers reaching for his hand, he took it and intertwined his pale fingers with hers. Their gaze met and Naruto saw a tiny smile appear on the ravens face when she gave a little squeeze in his hand.

They stayed for diner and when they walked home Sasuke put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The girl leaned into his warmth, lay her head on his shoulder and gave a little sigh.

"Everything alright?" He tightened his grip. "Yeah, I was just thinking how perfect this felt." she said while looking up searching for his dark eyes, he caught her sparkling ones and suddenly stopped.

He brought one hand to the back of her neck, the other still holding her close, and gently pulled her face to his. He brought his lips to hers, her eyelids fluttered shut, and she could feel his warm breath on her face as he whispered. "This does feel perfect." Then he kissed her, his dark bangs tickling her face sending a shiver down her spine, she moaned lightly into the kiss when he captured her underlip, abusing her soft skin with his teeth. They pulled away to gasp for breath but Sasuke pressed their lips together again and licked her lip begging for entrance, when the blond obeyed, slowly opening her mouth, he dove in and their tongues battled for dominance. The raven moaned when he felt her hands moving up to his hair and she started tugging on the dark locks when he shifted his lips to the crook of her neck kissing his way down to her collarbone. "Sas, - aah" She groaned when he sank his teeth in her shoulder and he only stopped to lick the abused skin.

"Sas, not here." She managed before he could take her breath away again. He kissed her shoulder one more time before he tilted his head to find they were standing just in front of his house. He felt her pulling away to walk to the house and followed her quickly, reaching for her hand.

* * *

**There will be NO melon, I promise you. **

**I hoped you liked it, see you next chapter. **


	8. All I want

**This is the final chapter, after this there will be only an epilogue (I already wrote it).**

**For all of you who wanted a big fight or something, I'm sorry but this is all you get :p. **

**I want to thank all my readers that stayed with me till the end and I hope you're satisfied with this short last chapter. **

**Yoshi, go on and read it now. (Be sure to leave a review when you're done :D)**

**Oh yeah, the song at the end is 'All I want' from Kodaline Be sure to look it up it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

They slept together that night, not in a dirty way, Naruto simply slept in Sasuke's arms. She felt content just to lay there with her head on his chest listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

She could feel his hand still in her hair although he was asleep and she loved how he finally looked at peace. _I love everything about him._ She brought her hand up to follow the light curves of the muscles on his chest. _I love the way he wants to protect me_. She bumped on a scar and followed it with a feathery touch. _I love how he ruffles my hair to cheer me up. _She drew circles on his stomach. _I love it when he calls me Naru cause it makes me feel loved. _She lay her arm around his waist. I_- I love … him. _A smile appeared on her lips working it's way up to her eyes, she felt her eyelids grow heavy at that thought and she finally drifted away.

* * *

"Naruto, I think it's time you tell people." They were in the living room reading a book when Sasuke broke the silence. Naruto looked startled at the raven next to him and asked, already knowing the answer. "Tell them what."

"You know what I'm talking about, Naruto." He took her hand, closing his book and putting it next to him. "And as much as I like you," The blond blushed and gave him a shy smile. "I don't like it that I can't tell people we're together.

I can't kiss you in public." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I can't touch your hair when someones looking." He took a loose strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "And have to wait till we're alone to see the real you." He cradled her face in his hand and she leaned into it. "I know Sasuke and I'm really sorry. But … I've been hiding this since they've known me, if I tell them they'll hate me." He leaned forward and lay his forehead on hers, locking their eyes together. "I don't hate you and you've told me everything, didn't you? Naruto, since I found out I started falling for you so fast it hurt." Naruto blinked. "Besides," The raven pulled his head back. "Hinata,Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi know it too, don't they? They never hated you."

Naruto shook her head. "I know but that was different, Iruka was with me from the start, Tsunade was told by a letter from the third Hogake, you and Hinata found out by yourself and I'm pretty sure Kakashi already knew on some level." She turned her gaze away and stared at the wall next to her. "I'm not sure if I'm ready." She had said that so soft Sasuke almost didn't hear.

"Naru," He said, using her nickname. "just begin with your closest friends like Kiba or Lee, If they are really your friends they'll love you the way you are. And remember I'll always be right behind you." A light smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Sasuke, I know what to do now."

* * *

Naruto was nervous, she was sitting, as a boy, in a love-seat next to Sasuke with Hinata and Kiba sitting in another one right in front of them. The blond had told Hinata what she was planning to do and the small girl had responded with an enthusiastic. "Finally". So she had arranged for Kiba to come to her house, since they were dating this wasn't much of a problem, and now they were all waiting for Naruto to say something. It was Kiba who broke the silence. "Oi, not that I'm enjoying this," He said sarcastically causing boy-Naruto to roll her eyes. "but is there a reason why were all here." He turned to Hinata when he asked this. Naruto sighed, she looked at Sasuke who gave her an almost invisible nod and began to speak. "Kiba, there something I need to tell you." The brunet turned back to her with a puzzled look on his face. Naruto started to panic, she wished she had rehearsed this or something, instead of just going in unprepared. She started to tremble and wanted to take back her words but froze when she felt Sasuke's hand squeeze in hers. The blond met his gaze and read the words in his eyes. _I'm right beside you, just tell him._ She took in a trembling breath and started to speak. "Before you want to say something, just let me explain the whole story, okay?" When he nodded, she spoke. "I'm not really a boy, I'm actually a girl." She saw his eyes fill with unbelief and when she released the jutsu the unbelief changed in shock. "14 years ago, when I was 5, I was cornered by some villagers who wanted me dead because I have the Kyuubi inside me, they beat me senseless until Iruka saved me. Iruka took me to the third Hogake and after he explained everything, the third told me I needed to create a disguise. I was 5 so I could easily make the village believe I was a boy and when I grew more feminine I used a transformation jutsu to make me look more boyish. Thanks to my disguise the villagers thought I was a dumb, foolish boy who had no strength or brains at all and I couldn't possibly be a danger to them. They continued to hate me though, but I could live with that. The only ones who knew were Iruka and the third, later Tsunade and Hinata found out and since a month Kakashi and Sasuke know too. I think Gaara knows too but he never confronted me about it." Naruto blinked again, willing her tears away because she was tired of crying. "I'm sorry for lying to you, I should have told you sooner but I-" She stopped when her voice failed her. He looked at Kiba and was startled when he found a big grin on his face. He looked at Sasuke, who was still holding the blonds hand, and asked with a hint of mischief in his voice. "So, does that mean you two are dating?" Naruto and Sasuke glared at him but the girl couldn't help but chuckle and ask. "Really Kiba, I made this whole confession and this is what you make of it?"

After that Naruto became more confident, she told Lee (Who yelled things like "The youthfulness in this story is so great!"), TenTen and Chouji (They were a little shocked but happy when they heard they were dating.), Shikamaru, Neji and Shino (Apparently they already knew, they are the smartest after all.) and Ino (She cried when Sasuke kissed Naruto but told them she would get over it.) All their former sensei's were told by Tsunade and now all that was left was.

"Sakura." Naruto sighed. "Oh god, she'll kill me." Sasuke snorted. "For once I think you could be right." The blond glared at him. "You were supposed to say: 'Of course not, my sweet incredibly smart and gorgeous Naru-chan, she will hug you and everything will be alright.'" Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, but I would be lying if I said that and Naruto, you know I can't lie to you." Naruto grunted and glared at him. "I know I know, you're right I'll go tell her but, you're coming with me." And she pulled his arm dragging him to the hospital.

"Naruto you're still a girl." Sasuke said when he released his grip around her. "Oh right, I forgot." Since Naruto started to tell everyone she was actually a girl she gave up the disguise and just explained it when someone asked about it. Most people thought it was a joke and didn't believe her but the blond shrugged it of and walked away with Sasuke by her side. Now, however, they thought it was best to explain it like she always did and that meant: start as a boy, change in a girl and explain the reason behind it. So after Naruto changed back into a boy they walked into the hospital in search for a pink haired shinobi. It was Shizune who found them first, Shizune was the right hand of Tsunade and knew as one of the first about Naruto's secret so when she saw her walking as a he, she went to them. "Hey you guys." She greeted them with a smile on her face. "Ah Shizune-san, how are you." The blond greeted back with her boy-smile. "I'm good but Naruto, why are you a boy?" Naruto's smile faltered and it was Sasuke who gave the answer. "She's gonna tell Sakura."

Shizune's smile wavered for a moment but she caught herself and said. "Oh, she's on her break now, I'll bet she's in the garden." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you, Shizune." Naruto smiled at her before turning around to walk to the garden. "Good luck you two." She sighed and muttered. "You'll need it.

* * *

Naruto had expected a lot but not this, Sakura had slapped her right across her face causing her head to fall to the side, she felt her cheek burning and struggled to keep her eyes from tearing. She flinched when Sakura lifted her hand to slap her again but the pink girls hand was stopped mid air by a very angry looking raven. "If you touch my Naruto again," He growled squeezing the hand he was holding in his fist a little harder. "I swear I will kill you." He almost spit out those last words and he released the now trembling hand. Sakura looked pissed and she clenched her hands to fists. "Why do you protect her, Sasuke, how can you possibly like that monster, he- she lied to you about everything! What does she have that I don't?" She was pointing at Naruto and the blond looked ready to bury herself right were she stood. "This girl," He pulled Naruto close with one arm around her waist. "is everything you aren't. She's gentle, kind, smart and incredibly brave. I protect her because she would do the same for me but you're right I don't like her," Naruto's head shot up, eyes filled with hurt and betrayal and Sasuke turned his gaze to hers. "I love her." Those words filled her with a warmth she had never felt before and her face changed in such a bright smile the sun almost seemed unnecessary. "I love you to." She whispered only to be heard by the man she truly loved with whole her heart. Sasuke leaned forward and gave her a kiss filled with all the emotions he didn't say or showed before when she broke the kiss, in need for air, she leaned into his embrace and said to Sakura. "I hope you can forgive me on day, Sakura, and in turn I will forgive you." Sakura was staring at them, her expression filled with shock and disgust. "I will never forgive you, Naruto, you stole the one man I loved wi-."

"You never loved him," She cut her of with a strong voice. "at least not like I do. You never thought about what _he_ wanted, what _he_ loved, you only think about yourself. You were in love with the idea of him." The blonds eyes softened and she felt Sasuke tighten his grip. "You never really loved him and he never loved you, Sakura, just let go, find your own love." Naruto felt Sasuke kiss her on the head when he said. "Like we found ours."

* * *

'cause you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I'd never seen  
You took my soul wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie screens


	9. Epilogue

**As promised the epilogue, it's 6 years later and well just read it. :p**

**Age:**

**Rin: 5**

**Konohamaru: 4**

**Moegi and Udon: 3 (they're twins)**

* * *

6 years later

"Mommy?" The little girl in Naruto's arms pulled at the blonds clothes seeking attention. "Yes, Moegi-chan." She ran her fingers trough the girls soft orange hair. "When are auntie Hinata and doggyman going to be here?" Naruto chuckled, Moegi always forgot Kiba's name so she just called him doggyman. "Hinata and Kiba will be here soon, now go play with your brothers I think Sakura's here." She put the girl down and watched here stumble to her older brothers before she turned and walked to the door.

"Hey Sakura, Sai, come in." She said with a bright smile plastered on her face. The pink haired girl who was 8 months pregnant leaned on her husband and slowly entered the house. "Hey Naruto, were is Sasuke?" She asked when she sat down, Sai still by her side. "He's cleaning himself up, he just came back from a mission a hour ago." She smiled and turned her gaze to her children. "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon aren't you going to say hello to Sakura-san and Sai-kun?" The three children said 'Hello, Sakura and Sai' and went back to play with their toys. "I'm sorry," Naruto apologized. "they're impossible sometimes." Sakura laughed and shrugged it of. When they heard the bell Naruto got up to go open it and Sasuke appeared in the room. "Dad!" A little brunet boy ran up to him and Sasuke caught him in his arms. "Hey, Konohamaru, long time no see, ne?" Sasuke had been gone on a mission for a week, he hated being away so long but he had to, he was the personal Anbu of the Hogake of course and he would do anything to protect his wife. Naruto had become sixth Hogake a year ago, Tsunade had announced it to the village and the day after that she retired, she had left no place for discussion and said that Naruto was the only logical choice. Because of that the two of them were hardly ever home so they cherished the time they could be with their family.

Naruto came back with Kiba, Hinata, their daughter Rin and their dog Akamaru right behind her.

It became a nice evening with their closest friends around them and it was soon time for everyone to leave. Rin was sleeping in Hinata's arms, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were all snoring on the couch and Sakura had fallen asleep on Sai's shoulder, the pale man gently woke her up and everyone said their goodbyes. When they were all gone Sasuke gave Naruto a deep warm kiss and hugged her close. "Finally, we have the place to ourselves, I've missed you Naruto." The blond smiled and returned his embrace. "I've missed you too, Sas, lets go put the children in bed so we can go to sleep." He nodded and together they went back to the living room where Naruto took Konohamaru in her arms and Sasuke held Moegi and Udon against his chest. They kissed their kids goodnight and went to bed themselves. They were lying in there normal position, Naruto's head on Sasuke's chest with one pale arm around her, when Naruto lifted her head and said. "Sas?"

"Hmm." He said already half sleeping.

"I love you."She kissed his chin. "I love you too, Naruto." And they fell asleep.


End file.
